Memory Lane
by Meridith4132
Summary: Kurt gets roped into helping brief the Warblers on the competition when they bring up some interesting performances from McKinley. Klaine. Oneshot.


I've had this plot bunny gnawing on my toe all day, so I'm finally going to indulge it. Its completely veering away from any spoilers we've had for the season, but whatever, I had my "Best of Glee" playlist on and when this certain song came on, well… here we go.

* * *

**Memory Lane**

"I mean, it just makes me feel like the WORLD is one big musical now! I mean, hello, with my extracurriculars, my life is certainly one, but every other bit on the Oscars was musical," Kurt gushed.

"I still haven't gotten over that autotune parody thing. I mean, Ron 'singing'" Blaine air quoted, "his little ball of light speech, its genius. Two of my favorite things, musicals and Harry Potter, I mean, REALLY."

Wes rapped his gavel sharply, and the room settled in for the meeting. Blaine and Kurt wedged in on the end of one of the couches, as the other boys perched on tables, bits of floorspace, finding any open spots.

"I officially call this meeting of the Warblers to order." Wes paused for a moment as a respectful silence finally fell over the room.

"Regionals. As you know, we are in full swing prepping our own repertory, but since we know a few of our opponents, we're going to take a look at some of their potential strengths and weaknesses." At Wes' indication, one of the members rolled an A/V cart into place as the group adjusted itself so that they could all see the screen.

"We are already familiar with McKinley High's New Directions, as well as having some inside information," David continued, throwing a grin over in Kurt's direction. "We have some of their performances pulled from last year."

Kurt flushed a little, aware of the glances tossed in his direction. He was so busy mentally flipping through New Directions' public performances, trying to think of which ones they might have that he wasn't really listening as the council continued.

"The real wild card this year is going to be Aural Intensity," Wes said, checking a piece of paper on the table. "We know their reputation, but word has it that they have had a change in leadership. They have a new director, with a championship background in competitive cheerleading."

A rumble of snorts and chuckles echoed in response, including Blaine, which snapped Kurt back into focus. "Wait, what did he say?"

"Aural Intensity. They lost their coach, I guess, and their new one is some cheerleading coach." Blaine waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever, that sounds like a trainwreck waiting to happen, even if it is Aural Intensity."

Kurt remained still. "Oh… my… God…."

Blaine threw him a questioning look, but was cut off by Wes' gavel. "Laugh now, but this could be a problem. We saw New Directions benefit from a more physical performance at Sectionals, this could mean two groups now who are upping the bar with more movement."

David picked up the remote and turned the screen on. "Since there isn't any footage of Aural Intensity under their new director, we went back and located her last championship season video from cheerleading Nationals, which lets face it, should at least be fun to watch."

This comment earned a few more laughs from the group. Blaine turned toward Kurt to make one of their usual quips about straight dynamics to find the other boy with an extremely peculiar look on his face. "Kurt…?"

"Coach Sylvester is a force of nature," Kurt said finally. "She incorporated vocals into her championship routine last year, you know."

"Uh-huh," replied Blaine, still unsure where this was going.

"Blaine, Coach Sylvester is from McKinley."

Before Blaine could respond, David hit play. The intro to Madonna's "4 Minutes" started playing, rows of marching band members filling the stage. Kurt closed his eyes and waited for it. Finally Mercedes voice came.

"Hey… uh…. Come on, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt flushed bright red, and opened his eyes to see about a third of the Warblers looking at him in surprise before returning to the screen to watch the performance. They didn't even have the decency to have the shorter edit from the school rally, oh no, this was the full, uncut song from Nationals.

Kurt risked a quick glance over at Blaine, suddenly nervous about his crush watching this, of all performances. Blaine sat unmoving, watching the screen, and looking vaguely shell-shocked.

"Damn, Hummel," said someone from the other side of the room, breaking Kurt's tension. He smiled a little bit, feeling less self-conscious as he realized that most of the room seemed pretty into the number. Granted, Brittany was in front shaking it for all she was worth as Mercedes added some extra riffs, but he was there too, and damn it if he didn't make that uniform look sexy.

As the number ended, Wes hit pause, Kurt and Mercedes freezing onscreen. "So, Kurt… what do you have to tell us about Sue Sylvester?"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Kurt was done answering all the questions the council fired at him, not only about Sue, but about New Directions.

"Hey good job, man," came another compliment, a hand clapped on his shoulder. "Glad you're on our team."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks." He could barely suppress his smile as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"So… coffee?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow at an unusually quiet Blaine.

"Yes… uh, do you mind if we swing by my room first? I just want to drop some stuff off."

"Sure." The two set off in what was usually comfortable silence but was now for some reason, awkward tension.

"So… " Kurt started, "I think Wes and David both totally knew in advance, and basically cornered me into giving up all that information. But on the bright side, I seem to have gained some new respect for a) being able to rock a lower range and b) knowing that many hot cheerleaders."

"I, uh, didn't know you used to be a cheerleader."

"And a football player, actually. Not at the same time obviously. That was really kind of surreal, watching my history in front of everyone. I'm glad they picked the New Directions songs they did, though…" Kurt kept rambling on, still on his high from receiving no less than 15 compliments from his fellow Warblers, in varying forms from vocal congratulations to high fives. Not that he was counting or anything…

They reached Blaine's room, and Kurt flopped down on Blaine's bed, having moved on to more outlandish theories of what Sue would do to a glee club.

"I mean, you have NO idea what those girls went through. Seriously, she tried to fire Brittany out of a human cannon!"

"Kurt—" Blaine attempted, growing more fidgety by the second.

"But you have to admit, she doesn't look it, but she's got a knack for choreography. I think Wes is right, its going to come down to that movement edge."

"KURT!"

Kurt jumped, startled. "What?"

Blaine looked absolutely miserable. He finally had Kurt's attention, and looked like a deer in headlights. "God, I suck…"

"Excuse me?"

"You are probably one of the bravest people I've ever met, you know that? You've been through so much, and you are amazing… and I'm not even really talking about that, I'm talking about what you said to me, and my complete and utter inability to actually say what I'm trying to say. Have I mentioned I suck?"

"Blaine, I don't think you suck, but you're starting to worry me a little bit," Kurt said cautiously, standing up.

Blaine stood in silence, just looking at Kurt. Kurt could feel the tension in the room shift into something else, something he had been praying for since the day he first came down that Dalton staircase. Blaine had this determined look on his face, so adorably focused in fact, that Kurt had to force himself not to smile and break the moment. Blaine opened his mouth and closed it again, still not speaking.

"Screw it," he finally muttered. He stepped forward aggressively into Kurt's personal space, so close Kurt could feel the warmth of his breath. Blood pounded in his ears as Blaine brought up a hand to the side of Kurt's face. Frantically trying to record every perfect detail in his memory, Kurt let his eyes drift closed as Blaine finally leaned forward and closed the gap between them.

The kiss began sweet and simple, but Kurt was pleasantly surprised to feel Blaine's grip tighten as he deepened the kiss, and he brought up his own hands to grip Blaine's waist, pulling them even closer.

When they finally pulled away, both had matching silly smiles on their faces. "Wow," Kurt breathed. "Even better than I ever dreamed that would be." He quickly flushed as he realized that it had come out of his mouth rather than just in his head.

Blaine smiled and laughed, "At least you can say what you're feeling. I couldn't even get the words out."

"Well I'm pretty sure I got the message," Kurt said, enjoying seeing Blaine flush in response. "You kind of freaked out on me, what exactly brought this on?"

Blaine looked down and mumbled something, taking the opportunity to try and distract Kurt by slipping his hand in his, and lacing their fingers together.

"Come again?" Kurt pressed, refusing to let him off the hook.

Blaine huffed in frustration. "The damn video, ok? It was… hot. I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I realized that I haven't ever not been attracted to you, I just didn't want to mess up things with my best friend."

"And now?" prompted Kurt.

"I'm over it. You're driving me crazy," Blaine said simply. Kurt grinned and pulled him in again for another kiss, all thoughts of coffee gone.

Blaine felt Kurt laugh a little against his lips. "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing. Just thinking that I should say thank you to Sue when we see her at Regionals."

* * *

END

More (pointless) Author's Notes: Gah, I couldn't help it, every time that song has come up on my playlist, I kept thinking, Blaine should watch this and then he would stop being a complete moron and hurry up and let Klaine rule. I cannot handle waiting till next Tuesday, let along the following. Need. New. Episodes. NOW.

Anyways, thanks for reading. - Meri


End file.
